


Unexpected Feelings

by FlexyMcgee (InLovewithLove_93)



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Cougar - Freeform, F/M, Older And Younger, Strictly, love this couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLovewithLove_93/pseuds/FlexyMcgee
Summary: Debbie has trouble dealing with the unexpected feelings she has towards her Dancing Partner.





	1. Charleston

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything, but the story. I wish I could  
> Make them be a couple though. :) I hope you like it.

Chapter 1

“You want me to do what?” Debbie asked staring at her partner with an almost bewildered look. Giovanni had just explained the lift he was wanting Debbie to do for their Charleston that week and although she whole heartedly trusted Giovanni. She wasn’t sure she trusted herself to be able to not freak out midair, but she was going to what he asked of her because she really did trust him.

Debbie sighed softly her hands shaking a little as she took a step back and looked at him. He waited patiently giving her time to process everything, but before she got the courage to actually flip onto his shoulder her stopped her. She blinked profusely hoping to will her nerves away. “Come here” Giovanni said beckoning her over to him. She nodded walking closer to the younger man. He took her shaking hands into his own and looked down into her eyes. He could see the tears forming. He knew what that usually meant. She was terrified to fail him. He had seen those tears a few times before in other dances. He wanted her to be comfortable though. He wanted her to have fun and trust him.

Pulling her over to the wall. He slid down letting her slide down beside him. He linked their fingers together. She could feel the butterflies flapping in her stomach, but she tried not to let it show. She had been fighting her feelings for him for a while now. Sighing softly she looked over into his eyes” I’m not going to drop you” He promised softly. He wiped a tears from her cheek. She was trying so hard not to actually cry “I will do everything in my power to keep you in my arms” He promised. She nodded softly” I know I trust you” She whispered looking away from him” I just don’t trust myself” She admitted looking down at her hands. Giovanni sighed softly “I trust you Debbie and as long as you trust me, we’re going to be okay” At that moment Debbie couldn’t hold it in any longer. She pulled her knees up to her chest burying her face in her legs so he couldn’t see her as her tears flowed her body shook with each sob. He hated seeing her like this.

Taking a deep breath he scooted closer to her wrapping an arm around her should. He pressed a kiss to her temple” It’s okay” He whispered” I got you babe, it’s alright” He tried so hard to comfort her. She turned into him burying her head in his chest as he rubbed her back” I’m so sorry” She sobbed softly. He shook his head” No reason to be sorry Debbie, it’s alright, I’m not going anywhere. You need a good cry” He promised trying so hard to make her feel better again.


	2. Saturday Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know it's short and it's not my best writing, but I promise the next chapter will be better. At least I hope so. Please give me any feedback and any suggestions as to where you'd like it to go.

Chapter 2  
The dance had gone perfectly and the lifts, in her opinion, were great. She was thrilled with how the dance went and the fact that she earned three tens was even better. She had put all of her trust in Giovanni. He hadn’t dropped her once so, she wasn’t scared about trusting him come that night. She knew that no matter what happened he wasn’t going to drop her. He had made sure to instill that in her mind. He promised daily that he would do everything in his power to keep her in his hold and that’s exactly what he did.  
  
“We did it” Debbie exclaimed wrapping her arms around Giovanni as the cameras faded. They were heading over to talk about the loss of Simon to their media cameras like they all did every evening after the show. Giovanni smiled wrapping his arms around her waist lifting her off of the ground” You did it” He whispered “That was all you Debbie, you gave it your all and that’s all I’ve ever asked for” Debbie didn’t know how she had gotten so lucky to be partnered with this amazing man, but here they were at the half way point.  
  
The show had ended and tears were shed for Simon, but they picked themselves back up and said farewell. The rest of them had another week of training before they continued on. Giovanni had offered to give Debbie a ride home afterwards and she gladly accepted the offer. He had already known where she lived and considering she hadn’t driven to the studio. She was just going to take the cab back home, but Giovanni insisted and he also confessed that he needed to talk to her about something pretty important so she had no other choice then to accept, but fighting the nerves were hard as she twiddled her thumbs while he drove barely making any small talk, which was unusual for them.


	3. After the Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did the Talk lead to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's not the best. I have very little faith in my writing and sorry it took too long to get out. I'm glad I finally got it out though.

Chapter 3

It had been three weeks since their talk and Debbie was still reeling from everything. It had gone well into the morning and they had stayed up watching movies and snacking. While they talked about everything under the sun.

Now three weeks later here they were in the dance off. It was devastating to say the least, but if they went out they were going out in black pool and that seemed to make it a little better. They had made it this far and that's what mattered the most at this point any one of them could leave and that was terrifying. She had made a bond with everyone there she didn't want any of them to leave, but that was part of the process and she knew week in and week out that it could be her.

After the results Giovanni pulled Debbie aside and away from everyone. He could tell both of them needed a moment away after the red light hit them. Debbie had started shaking and he could tell she was near tears. He hated seeing her like this and he needed to do something about it.

"Remember our talk?" Giovanni asked softly as he shut the door to the little room he had found. It was kind of like a utility closet, but it gave them the privacy they needed. Debbie nodded softly as she leaned with her back against the wall her tears threatening to slip from her eyes. Giovanni moved a finger up to wipe away the stray tear streaming down her cheek. Debbie sighed softly burying her head in Giovanni's chest as he rubbed her back"no matter what happens. Go out there, have fun, and live life" he whispered"that's all we can do" he kissed her head softly as they stood there"if this is the end of strictly for us it's alright, it's not the end of us" he promised.

Debbie swallowed softly sniffing as she looked up at him and before she knew it his lips were on hers his hand holding her hips as her arms rounded his neck. They hadn't had a lot of time alone since their talk so this was the first real kiss they'd had since then. They'd peck here and there, but were never alone long enough to just enjoy each other.

Hearing Tess calling for them, Debbie pulled away and laughed softly"Probably not the time" she whispered putting a hand on his chest as she fixed her lipstick"Tonight though, since we can take Sunday off" she whispered before opening the door leading him out to go find Tess.


	4. Unexpected Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I ended it like this because I don't know how many people are reading this. If you'd like me to continue with a mature storyline let me know.

Chapter 4

Debbie was disappointed with the dance off. She had a few mistakes and was sure she was going to be voted out. She had stumbled and it most certainly wasn't her best dance, but in the end they ended up saving her, which meant they had to say goodbye to Jonnie. It was a sad deal, but she was saved for another dance and that helped her breath a little bit.

Arriving at the hotel that evening Debbie sighed softly ready to crawl into bed. She was excited to be able to dance another day, but happy that they were able to take Sunday off and just enjoy black pool. Giovanni had promised to show her the sights and she had promised they would get a little time alone together. She just hoped it worked out that way. 

Crawling into bed that evening after her warm bath. She was near sleep when a knock at the door awoke her. Looking over at the clock it was one in the morning. Groaning she rolled out of bed her bare feet padding across the carpet"This better be good" she said angrily opened the door just to be picked up and shoved back into her room.

Gasping as she heard the door slam. It took her a minute to realize what was happening, but Giovanni had her pinned to the door his lips almost devouring hers"wh..what are.." she couldn't finish the sentence his lips had found her neck and his hand had made its way under her oversized t-shirt.


	5. Not a Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read it ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I just wrote this in a haste! I proof read everything myself so yes, I know, it's not perfect! I think we really need more Debbie/Gio fics out there! Anyways....I hope this is up to everyone's expectations :)

Chapter 5

 

Giovanni made sure to lock the door before carrying Debbie over to the bed, on the outside he seemed pretty confident, but on the inside he was terrified and shaking. They had decided to go to a hotel after Black Pool so they could enjoy the sites Sunday before going back to learn their new dance starting Monday. They had decided separate rooms were for the best since their relationship was fairly new and neither of them wanted to draw to much attention to themselves.

Laying Debbie down on the bed he moved above her. She was absolutely stunning and that was one thing he couldn't deny from the moment he had met her he felt the attraction, but he never thought in million years that it would lead to this moment. The moment he laid with her, the moment he was able to move within her. This was the moment he had dreamed of for the last ten weeks now.

"Gio" Debbie brought him out of his daydream putting a hand on his chest to stop his actions. Giovanni could feel himself shaking above her scared of the rejection he saw in her eyes. Taking a deep breath he rolled into his back pulling her on top of him. She giggled straddling his hips. She could feel his arousal underneath her"what's wrong Debbie?" He asked softly his hands firmly planted on her hips"Luba" she whispered the one word that both of them hated to hear.

Giovanni shook his head"That's over, I just ended it" he whispered softly leaning up to kiss her lips"It's you and me Debbie, I'm not going to destroy that" he promised softly"I'm going to love you" he whispered running his hands up her legs and underneath the large shirt she was wearing. He could feel her finally relax as she smiled the widest smile he'd ever seen in his life"You did that, for me?" She asked incredulously not understanding how she deserved this man before her.

"I love you Debbie, I would do anything for you" she leaned down pressing their lips together again as she started to undo the string holding up his lounge pants"Take me" she whispered"Love me" as she rolled onto her back letting Giovanni hover over her again. He could tell she was still nervous, but he couldn't figure out what was wrong now, but he knew in time she'd voice it, but in the mean time he'd just caresses and kiss every part of her body.


	6. The Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, it took me forever to get this the way I wanted. I really hope I didn't disappoint. I'm wanting to get the next chapter out soon... don't worry we'll get an orgasm... some time ;) maybe! Haha... let me know what you think!

Chapter 6

Giovanni's hands moved to the hem of her shirt and that's when it became a reality for Debbie. She quickly stopped his movements and looked into his eyes. She wasn't what he was use to and though she kept in great shape she knew she wasn't what she was in her twenties. Taking a deep breath she looked into his eyes and it's almost like he had read her mind.

"I'll go slow" he promised softly"You are Beautiful and I wouldn't be here if I didn't know what I was getting myself into" he could feel her relax under his touch. For Debbie it was incredibly special. In Paul's last years they hadn't been able to fool around and she was completely fine with that because Paul was the love of her life, but he was gone and she wouldn't trust anyone else to make her feel this way besides Giovanni and that's how she knew he was the perfect one.

"I trust you" Debbie whispered softly letting Giovanni remove the shirt she was wearing. It took everything in her power to not cover up her body. She looked amazing for her age, but Giovanni had never seen her so vulnerable, he's never seen every single imperfection and it made her nervous. He didn't seem to skip a beat though as he reached behind her to unhook her bra. Taking a deep breath she let him throw it to the side this time instinctively covering her chest.

Giovanni gave her smile looking straight into her eyes"none of that" he whispered removing her hands so she bared all. Giving her the widest smile he has ever given in his life he leaned down taking her left nipple into his mouth. Debbie jumped a little at the sudden contact, but Giovanni kept sucking feeling Debbie finally relax as she ran a hand through his hair holding his head down to her breast softly she could feel the slight pool of warmth in her underwear. No one had made her feel this special besides Paul and she was terrified of what was happening.

Giovanni looked up into her eyes as he continued the assault on her breast making sure she knew exactly how beautiful every inch of her body was. Slowly pulling her underwear off of her body he sat up looking down at her. She had to fight the urge to hide underneath his gaze. She bit her lip sitting up a little bit"you're a little over dressed" her voice quivered as she spoke, but this was an emotional time and she wasn't going to hide her feelings especially when she knew Giovanni could tell no matter what.

Helping him undress, throwing his clothes in different directions until there was nothing left. She took a deep breath letting Giovanni lay her back down onto the bed. He hovered over her body moving to grab his manhood before she stopped him"I'm not ready" she said almost embarrassed as she looked at him. Being older meant that it would take a little more foreplay before she was wet enough for him to enter.


	7. The Big day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a little rushed, but I'm so happy I got it written and I hope it's alright :)

Chapter 7

Giovanni looked at her and smiled softly"Sorry" he whispered. She shook her head keeping her tears at bay"It's okay, I know you're not use to that" she put a hand on his cheek and kissed his lips"I just know you don't wanna hurt me" he nodded softly"I would never want to do that" he promised.

Kissing down her neck and then her stomach. He made his way to her area. Smiling when he noticed she had recently shaved. Feeling her tremble at his touch he bent her knees and placed them over his shoulders his tongue licking the length of her vagina softly sucking on her clit. He could hear a moan escape her lips and he knew he was doing something right. He reached up and held her hips down"Relax Debbie" he whispered against her bundle of nerves and she nodded relaxing as Giovanni's mouth start to work on her again.

Debbie gasped gripping the sheets"oh yes" she threw her head back against the pillows. She hadn't felt like this in a long time and was thrilled that Giovanni was the cause of her excitement. Feeling her breath quicken she gasped again as his mouth became quicker"oh oh" she put a hand on the back of his head"I'm ready" she whispered through gritted teeth. He smiled against her vagina kissing back up her stomach. She whimpered at the loss of warmth between her legs.

Giovanni smiled reaching between them. He grabbed his length and moved it against her lips before inserting it inside of her. Debbie gasped digging her nails into his back as he hovered above her. Giving her time to adjust to his size before he started to move. Giovanni grunted into her ear as they moved together in rhythm. Their breaths in sync with each other's. 

Debbie gasped as he moved in deeper, but there was something sensual about this. Giovanni hadn't taken his eyes off of her face. This wasn't just a rebound this was the real thing. She could tell Giovanni was in this for good and it kind of scared her. 

Closing her eyes as the pleasure washed over her body Giovanni still hadn't taken his eyes off her face"You" he groaned"are so" he kept moving with the rhythm"Beautiful" he could feel her muscles tightening around his cock and he knew she was close without saying it.

Pinning her hands above her head his thrusts became more erratic as Debbie let out a cry of ecstasy gasping as she felt him release inside of her sending her over the edge. She cried out before collapsing her body shaking. He waited for the waves to end before pulling out of her. She really didn't know what to think. They had actually went ahead with it, they crossed that boundary and now there was no going back.


	8. Finalists

Chapter 8

They had made it to the final. Debbie couldn't believe it as soon as Tess had called their names she was almost stunned afraid they were going to be in the dance off again. Her eyes growing wide as she turned,almost like slow motion , to Giovanni his arms encircling her waist he lifted her off the ground. She had to force herself not to kiss his lips smiling as he leaned forward to kiss her temple when he placed her back on the ground. This was an absolutely perfect moment. 

Later that evening when the show had ended and they had to say goodbye to Mollie and AJ. Standing in front of the cameras to talk about their friends and how much they will be missed and how thankful they are to be in the final. Giovanni towering behind Debbie. Leaning forward wrapping his arms around her waist as they talked. He knew this probably looked a little too cozy, but right now he didn't care. He was a little surprised that she leaned back into him though.

Once the cameras had faded and interviews were done all Giovanni wanted to do was get Debbie back to the hotel and maybe steal a nice moment with her. They hadn't been able to make love since their first time and it was driving both of them insane with their busy schedules. Debbie knew though that they'd make time for it if they made it to the final and here they were.

"Come on Debbie" Giovanni almost whined as they walked into the dressing rooms. Debbie laughed"stop whining at me, we have to change first" she smirked turning around to playfully hit him"I wanna get back to the hotel though" he whispered softly when she suddenly put a finger on his lips"do yo hear that?" She whispered softly. Debbie could heard harsh whispering and once Giovanni stopped talking he could hear it too. Creeping over to the door Debbie put her ear up to it watching Giovanni roll his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I had to do what was best for the show" she could hear a female voice say as she tried to make out who they were"I can't believe after all we've been through, you'd Vote me off" that voice was unmistakable. It was mollie, but she couldn't really tell who the other voice was. Jumping back away from door. She panicked and wrapped her arms around Giovanni in a hug. He was a little confused, but caught on when Mollie swung the door open revealing her tear stained face. 

"Did you here any of that?" She asked softly. Debbie quickly shook her head"just got here Darling" Mollie nodded softly as she slammed the door behind her taking off to the right, but the person who showed up behind her was what took Debbie and Giovanni by surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...let me know if I should continue?  
> Who showed up behind Mollie?  
> Is this a new relationship I'm forming?  
> So many questions.   
> I know the shows almost over, but I may prolong the story a little after the finals as well. Who knows what I could come up with??? Let me know your thoughts.


	9. Shocker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your ideas on this couple and if I should keep this purely Gio and Debbie or let this couple shine as well.

Chapter 9

Debbie and Giovanni's jaws dropped when Darcey stepped out of room behind Mollie. It was surprising to say the least. They didn't know the details just yet, but it seemed more like a lovers spat then just friends, but how could that be? Weren't Mollie and AJ a couple? That's how it had always seemed anyways, but now Debbie was starting to doubt that fact. Maybe that was just a cover up.

Darcey wiped at her eyes frantically trying to be okay, but they could tell she wasn't. "You okay, Darc?" Giovanni asked stepping closer.Darcey let out a sarcastic laugh"I just lost the best thing to happen to me, but sure I'm great" she rolled her eyes storming off after Mollie leaving a stunned Giovanni and Debbie in her wake"Wow" Debbie whispered softly"What just happened?" She looked up at the younger man as he shook his head shrugging confused.

"Mollie" Darcey caught up with the blonde as she was exiting the studio watching her wipe her eyes broke Darcey's heart"I'm sorry" she said softly"We had to do what was right for the show, you're a great dancer" she took a deep breath when Mollie wouldn't look at her. Darcey grabbed her hand just as Debbie, with much dissatisfaction from Giovanni, crept up and peered out the window"Baby, I don't want this to end" Darcey could feel her heart pounding as she threw caution to the wind and kissed Mollie, sure they'd kissed many times, but this was in a more public place. Mollie relaxed into the kiss placing her hands on Darcey's hips. Debbie's jaw dropped as she back away from the window running to find her partner and tell him what she'd just seen.


	10. Those Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is...Chapter 10... let me know what you think like always. This story might continue a little after finals :) but Debbie will be on tour with everyone else so...we will still have more to come :)

Chapter 10

It had been a week since Debbie had seen Darcey and Mollie and now she couldn't get it out of her head. She was happy for them, but she hated that they had to keep it a secret even after Mollie was voted off, but Debbie being who she was had kept in touch with Mollie and was now trying to get her to tell her the secret without letting her know she already knows.

Arriving at the rehearsal studio Debbie smiled seeing Giovanni waiting for her as usual. Debbie parked her car and walked up the the younger man linking their fingers together as he gave her a quick peck on the lips before entering the studio. They had tried down playing a lot, but they've already been seen pecking before they ever knew how they felt themselves. So even if the paparazzi were to get a photo of them they would be able to explain the rumors away like usual. They had already discussed keeping this a secret at least until finals. 

"So, I'm really close to getting Mollie to confess everything to me" Debbie said happily. Giovanni rolled his eyes"Debbie" he warned"I know I know" she interrupted him"Don't get involved" she did her best to impersonate his accent. He laughed softly"That was horrible by the way" he smirked standing up. He held his hand out for her.

She mocked hurt as she reached for his hand"Horrible?" She gasped"I thought I was pretty spot on" she smiled. He shook his head and pulled her close"Not even close babe" Debbie rolled her eyes and sighed"fine" she wrapped her arms around his neck. Giovanni smiled as they stood there. She kind of shrunk into him at his gaze"What?" She asked self consciously.

Giovanni smiled"I love you partner" Debbie knew the words weren't meant romantically. They had become close friends before they were lovers. Those three words were said way before anything happened between them. She smiled as he leaned down to kiss her lips softly"I love you too partner" she whispered against him as her eyes closed gently their lips moving together. Debbie pulled away when the need for breath was urgent. Giovanni smirked softly"I guess we need to practice" he whispered pulling away from her warmth. Debbie nodded"I suppose" she reached for his hand as he lead her around the floor.


End file.
